deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Prometheus5/The Flood vs Skynet
The Flood: a alien parastic species that tries to consume everything. Skynet: a computer program that brought upon Judgement Day. WHO TS THE DEADLIEST? The Flood These are the Flood Forms: 350px-Infection_Form.jpg|Food Infection Form 200px-Humanflood.png|Human Combat Form 200px-Halo_4_Flood_concept_art_2.jpg|Spartan Combat Form 200px-Eliteflood.png|Elite Combat Form 200px-BruteFloodCombatForm.png|Brute Combat Form 200px-Thrasher.jpg|Thrasher Form 250px-Quick-Mockup4.jpg|Swarm Form 200px-Dsc00039.jpg|Bomber Form 300px-Flood_Carrier_Form.png|Flood Carrier Form 350px-Stalkerform.png|Stalker Form 250px-TLJ_Flood_Ranged_Form.png|Ranged Form 300px-Flood_Tank_Form.png|Tank Form 300px-Juggernaut fight.png|Juggernaut From Jackal_Carrier.jpg|Shielded Carrier Form 400px-Protograve.png|Proto-Gravemind 350px-GravemindH2A.jpg|Gravemind The Infection forms are the weakest. The Gravemind and the Proto-Gravemind control all flood froms. The Carrier Forms, carry Infection forms and known for kamakazie attacks, some have shields. Pure Forms, the Stalker form is the basic one, the other two are mutated Stalkers. Combat forms are infected people and aliens. The Juggernuat is like a Gravemind, but does not control the flood. Flood Weapons: 400px-H2A M90Shotgun.png|Shotgun 350px-H3-MA5C-ICWS-AR-Right.png|Assault Rifle 350px-H2A RocketLauncher.png|Rocket Launcher 350px-H2A - Battle rifle.png|Battle Rifle 300px-H2A T25DER.png|Plasma Rifle 300px-H2A - SMG.png|SMG H4_ppistol_trans.png|Plasma Pistol These are the weapons the Flood starts out with. The Flood can use Terminator weapons, except onboard Plasma Weaponry. Only the Plasma Rifle and Rocket Luancher only works on the T-800, T-850, T-888, T-X, HK Tank, FKs, T-3000, T-5000, and HK air(not HK Drone). Flood Vehicals: Halo4-T26WraithAGC.png|Wraith 200px-H2A T32Ghost.png|Ghost H4_Banshee_Render.png|Banshee H2A_Render_M808BScorpion.jpg|Scorpion H4_M12_LRV.png|Warthog M12G1_Warthog_LAAV.png|Gauss Warthog Pelican_render.png|Pelican The flood has taken over these Vehicals. Ghost, a alien motorcycle like thig that fire Plama and kills anything it touches. The Wraith and Scorpion are tanks. The Wraith fires plasma motars. The Warthogs are ground support. The Banshee is air support and air combat. The Pelican is air transport. Skynet Terminators: Tsf43.jpg|Moto-Terminator HK-Drone Retracted.JPG|HK-Drone HK-tank.jpg|HK-Tank HK Aerial 2029.jpg|HK-Aerial T-Xii.jpg|T-X Trjs67656.jpg|T-800 MarcusWright2.jpg|T-H 14989 0883 1 lg.jpg|T-1 T7t.jpg|T-7T T-600-terminator-5258492-665-1000.jpg|T-600 T4transporterback.jpg|Transporter Harvester2.jpg|Harvester The_aerostat.jpg|Aerostat T-700endo5.jpg|T-700 Tg-johnconnorcyborg-poster.jpg|T-3000(aka John Conner) Tg-alex-promo-ew-1.jpg|T-5000(a.k.a Skynet) FINALFKHUNTERLAYOUT.jpg|FK Hunter FK_BOMBERLAYOUT.jpg|FK Bomber FKCARRIERLAYOUT.jpg|FK Carrier FKCOMMANDLAYOUT.jpg|FK Command FKRAKERLAYOUT.jpg|FK Raker FKReaper.jpg|FK Reaper FKTITANLAYOUT_1.jpg|FK Titan FKVenom.jpg|FK Venom SCC_DVD_Special_HK-VTOL.JPG|HK-VOTOL T-70.jpg|T-70 The areostat is only a scout. The Harvesters will only defend transports while in the air and deploy Moto-Terminators. Only the T-H is not imune to the flood, because of its half human cortex. The T-3000 will not be in combat, insted he will be only used to lead the charge. T-5000 is the leader. The others are not worth describing. Terminator Weapons: Plasma_rifle.jpg|Plasma Rifle HT-006329.jpg|Plasma Gun HK-Aerial_vs_Stinger1.JPG|Onboard Plasma Weaponry T2_T-800_minigun.jpg|Minigun Tsf24.jpg|F-2000 The onboard plama waeponry only applies the HK Tank, the FKs, the T-X, Harvester, Moto-Terminators, HK Aerial, HK VOTOL, and the T-7T. The mini-Gun cuts down almost everything. The F-2000 is not as effective. The Plasma Weapory is the most effective. X-Factors My Opinion This is a tough one, but I do think Skynet will win. If the Flood does not have hosts, then the Flood will only be left with Infection Forms,Gravemind and possibly Pure Forms. Battle Earth, 2020. Strange objects are heading to the post Judgement Day planet. They crash into a ruined building. Out come the Flood. Confused, they look around for hosts. They notice something, they see an aerostat. They shoot it out of the air. Meanwhile, Transports, HKs and FKs start to activate. The Flood starts looking for new hosts. A ghost is deployed. Suddenly, it explodes! An HK Aerial strats to fire upon the Flood. Banshees Fly in and the HK crashes. More HKs come, the Transports follow. The transports land and infantry start fireing at the Flood. Combat Forms and Pure Forms counterattack. The flood was being pushed back. Scorpions, Wariths, Ghosts, and Worthogs attack. An HK Tank Exploded. A Harverter exits the transport and deploys two Moto-terminators. The Moto-terminators attack two Ghosts. Category:Blog posts